Bon Appetit
by Maggie Mae from Penny Lane
Summary: After much coaxing, a patient's parents convince Nowaki to get together casually for dinner at his house. Hiroki thought he could handle it and get it over with until he "meets" who is over for dinner... Maybe they should have just gone to Pandasan.
1. Chapter 1

**I only claim ownership on the plot, not the characters, not even their house.**

Nowaki was sprinkling here, stirring there, and serving everywhere. He was making sure that everything was cooked to perfection. Not to brag, but he really had outdone himself. The dinner was almost done and he even had plenty of time to get ready and to most importantly... to get Hiroki ready. He was having the family of one of his first patients over for dinner and he was feeling nervous. He really wanted to impress the family, since he had known the family since his patient was born. The family had been insisting they take Nowaki out to dinner for a long time, and after some serious deliberations, they settled on all eating at the doctor's house, as long as the doctor went to eat at their house as well.

Now that dinner was ready to be feasted on, he looked around the apartment. The living room was arranged to be "kid-proof", there were absolutely no ornaments , pictures were put away, and anything made of glass was put on a high shelf. The only thing out in the living room was a small coffee table. The floors were polished and almost sparkled. It made the living room look more like a very small ballroom, like the ones in old Western mansions he had visited in New York. He had a really good feeling about tonight. He had always wanted to have a cozy house for people to come over and just have fun. This could be a small step towards fulfilling that vision.

"Hey, Nowaki, sorry for being late, I was caught up with.. stuff."

"You have never been this late before, Hiro-san."

"Nowaki, what's the occasion, there is enough food here for a week."

Nowaki ignored that rash change of topic to not get Hiroki too riled up. He had to tell him about his- no _their_ visit. Luckily, he actually had told Hiroki about the evening. Except he did it while Hiroki was working and about a week ago. Shoot, they are supposed to be working on communicating.

"Hey, Hiro-san, remember that patient I was telling you about? The one with the really nice parents that lived in Osaka? They are coming over for dinner at eight."

Hiroki's eyebrow began to twitch, "Why would you tell me this now? What are we supposed to say when they ask why we live together?"

"We're supposed to say we are devoted to each other and deeply in love."

No matter how hard he tried to shake off Nowaki's corny statement coolly, the new pigmentation on his face did not allow this. He then did something unexpected, he actually went into the room and got ready for the guests. The over-grown host was certainly not going to question this decision. He had assumed that would be the most difficult task, now that he knows it was not, it made him wondered what was it that Hiroki was concealing. He was blatantly avoiding him and he did not argue when he found out that they would spend their evening with guests as a couple! When he looked at the time, he realized he had to get dressed, and temporarily forgot about Hirok's attitude.  
>when he went in to the room, Hiroki had already finished getting ready. He was wearing a light green shirt that really opened up his eyes, and made him look just stunning.<p>

"Hiro-san, I have never seen that shirt, it makes you glow, you look so cute!", Nowaki gushed

"I read in a magazine awhile back that pastels and spring colors make you look less tired and so I got a few shirts so that when I- hahahaha, what am I saying, I don't read magazines! Women do that! I was just thinking about a movie I watched! Ahh, I'm dressed, it's your turn, Nowaki."

"Wait, Hiro-san. when you what? Finish the sentence!"

"Oh, I think I heard the doorbell, I have to go and check, and also make sure we have slippers for them, you get ready."

'Hiro-san is so cute when he does that. I really want to know what he bought them for though!'

A shower and fresh shirt later, found Nowaki opening a bottle of sake and Hiroki reading on the couch.

"What are their names, anyway?"

"Oh, their last name is Takahashi"

'What a surprise, that last name has invaded my love life, school life, and now my home. I hope Nowaki's biological parents weren't Takahashis, other wise it'd be invading my sex life, too.'

"Is it normal for patients and doctors to get together for a meal?"

"I have known them for about three years now, and they were rather persistent. It was either this or they take us out."

"You should have let them take us out!", Hiroki could not believe Nowaki would rather make it so personal than just eat out."

"But then it would not be comfortable for any of us to sit at a table trying to get each other better."

The doorbell rang and the happy, granted currently disputing couple, held their breaths. Both had their minds packed with thoughts about tonight and its outcomes. One was worried about how the revelation of a male partner will affect the standing of a marvelous doctor. He also wondered if Nowaki really was going to present him as his "life-partner". While the other was worried about how the food will turn out and if the family will like his home.

Nowaki regained his composure and went to open the door.

**Okay, so after much thought, I finally come up with something I feel fine posting. I seriously lack creativity, but I'm trying, and I hope to gain inspiration from writing this.** **Hope you guys enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr. Panda! I knew we were coming to your house, dad tried to trick me, but I wasn't fooled!", a little boy around the age of three suddenly jumped into Nowaki's arms.

"Of course, kids who do exactly what they're told and eat lots of fish and vegetables can never be fooled!"

"Mahiro, I don't understand why you wouldn't believe me."

'That voice, oh no, please be wrong, I'm wrong.'

"Please come in, I am so glad you came."

"Thank you for having us. We brought cheesecake, since you mentioned you had liked it." This was a female voice, one Hiroki did not recall.

"I can't imagine it was easy finding cheesecake, so thank you."

"Actually, it isn't, which is why I made it, I hope it came out to your liking."

"That makes it all the more special, thank you for your efforts. Please, let me introduce you to Kamijou Hiroki, Hiro-san, these are the Takahashis, Takahashi Manami-san, and Takahashi Takahiro-san."

Takahiro instantly brighten up even more so than before after realizing he had been reunited with an old classmate, whereas Hiroki looked sour.

"I can't believe this, Hiroki-kun, I wasn't expecting to see you here! Ah, we went to the same high school and met through Usagi." Takahiro explained to his wife.

"I can believe it." Hiroki muttered under his breath.

At this point, Nowaki and Mahiro had moved on to put the cheesecake in the kitchen and talk in there, thus missing the former classmate's acquainting.

"Right, well, let's go sit down at the table.", Hiroki told the other couple as the slight shock ceased.

Hiroki guided them into the dinning room and they all proceeded to sit down. The toddler ran to join his parents and sit next to his mother, when he felt a familiar, scary aura.

"Ah, ahhh, I don't want Usagi!" The aura was in fact coming from Hiroki when he noticed the kid was about to sit on top of him.

Nowaki, trying desperatley to prevent a scene, scooped the kid in his arm and introduced Hiroki, "No, Mahiro-kun, that is Professor Red Panda."

"What the hell, why do you get to be a cute bear, while I'm some bamboo eating cat?"

"Language, Hiro-san, children retain everything."

"Hiroki-kun, you like kids? I had no idea." Somehow, Takahiro thought the petty argument (with Nowaki) was Hiroki's way of bonding with kids.

"Nowaki has his hands full, so I'll go get the food. Would anybody like a drink as well?"

After several nods, Hiroki darted into the kitchen and started gathering what he figured he would need. All done very slowly, any time away from this situation is precious. After delaying as much as possible, he hauled off towards the dinning room.

"Nowaki, when you said you would have a special someone joining us, I really did think you meant your girlfriend or fiance, certainly not a friend. Not that I'm saying Hiroki-kun shouldn't be referred to as special, he and I were very good friends while in school! Anyhow, I really am ashamed to confess that I have never once called my dear friends "special", which is horrible of me."

From Hiroki's point he could clearly take in Nowaki's and Manami's reaction. Manami looked deeply flustered as a result of her husband's naive comments. His "special" friend was frozen in spot. Takahiro really was too much.

"Honey, I'm really sorry to bother you, but I left my lipstick in the car. Please go get it for me?"

"Lipstick? But you don't use any."

"It's new, and I don't have it on me, I just want to make sure it's not lost."

"Okay, I'll be right back then!"

Manami seemed to have all of the perception her spouse lacked. Hiroki could only hope the kid took after her in well, everything.

"I'm sorry, he only means well, it's just he doesn't really see the world with too many shades. Even so, I just want you both to know that, I will not judge, especially because I know when two people are in love. Besides, no other pediatrician could be better than you, Kusama-sensei."

Nowaki's cheeks tinted a bit, he was really glad Mahiro's mother was not outraged by his personal life and had no intentions of going to another doctor. He was just disappointed that her husband misunderstood. Hiroki's face reddened, after what she said, but he tried to play it off as him coughing heavily.

"Takahashi-san, what is it you do?"

"You don't have to be so formal with me, Manami is just fine. Besides, you and Takahiro knew each other since high school, we must have crossed paths before.

"Maybe." For some reason what she had just said made Hiroki feel rather queasy. He had never wanted to have anything to do with Takahiro unless Akihiko would bring them together. Yet, she seemed so certain of it.

"Manami, I really could not find your lipstick, I searched as best as I could, are you sure you brought it?"

"Now that I think about it, I left it on the dresser, I completely forgot."

"Food! Fooooooooooooooood! Roaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!"

"Mahiro, please, don't be so rude."

"But, I'm hungry, dad!"

It seems when a child is involved, adults can do very little other to oblige him, and so they all sat down and began eating. Other than Mahiro's attempts at imitating Godzilla eating Tokyo, it was silent. It was not very common to eat and talk at the same time. Not to mention that Mahiro made enough noise for everyone at the table. In spite of this, nobody sought to make him stop.  
>Eventually, all good, SILENT things must come to an end and soon the cheesecake was ready to be digested. Nowaki looked the most excited closely followed by Mahiro, while Manami looked anxious. Hiroki was only eating to not be rude, since the dessert looked most queer, and Takahiro looked as goofy as always (or so Hiroki felt). Surprisingly, the cheesecake was delectable and both hosts were glad they were cunning enough to serve rather small servings.<br>For one little Godzilla the food seemed to have defeated him and the child was soon asleep. Hiroki was relieved, this clearly meant the end of the night, until Nowaki had this awesome idea to put the kid in the guest room.

"Dinner was amazing, I can't thank you enough."

"It was not that big of a deal, Manami-san, honestly."

"Well, now that Mahiro is asleep, it's only fair we all share a toast, no? If I may so bold as to ask if you could accompany me to your kitchen to prepare the drinks?"

With that said, Nowaki and Manami headed off to the kitchen. Leaving Hiroki and Takahiro in the living room. Alone. Suddenly, Hiroki wondered if he really did like children, since he'd much rather spend the day with the Takahashi kid over the Senior.

"I remember back in high school you used to always have your nose in a book, the whole class would always come up with so many theories as to why. I guess now you no longer have time for it, right?"

"Actually, _Takahiro-kun_, I am a literature professor at M University, so I now get paid to have my nose in books.", Hiroki acidly remarked.

Takahiro instantly lit up, "Uuaahh, you work at the school Misaki goes to! The world is way too small!"

"Misaki?"

"My adorable little brother! He is studying economics there, he is such a bright boy! Have you seen him? He's probably surrounded by girls and loved by all of his teachers since he is so cute!"

"No doubt. Does he live by himself? He isn't here."

"Ahh no, he lives with Usagi."

'Akihiko's lodger is his brother? Shocking.'

"Okay, let's gather around for the drinks, everybody! Takahiro, I brought you tea since you'll be driving."

"What exactly are we having?"

"Sake bombs, of course!"

**Okay, I know, totally random place to stop. Just so you guys know, this story takes place during Misaki's third year of college. I must confess I do not know alot about the Romantica pairing, and if anything is drastically off, let me know and I'll try and correct it. I only know Mahiro's age is the most off, since I read today the part where Takahiro and Manami spontaneously visit Akihiko and Misaki and Mahiro has just learned to walk, which will probably make him about a year/ year and a half. But for the sake of this story, he learned at the age of two. **

**Anyways, thank you so, so, so much for the reviews and just you know, reading the story! I seriously hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I like over thought it the whole day (the advantages of summer break, I get to fret over fanfiction, not college essays).  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Sa..ake bombs?" Hiroki looked dumbfounded.

"I was a waitress for a while during college and these were very popular with tourists."

"So, we just bang on the table and watch it drop."

Though Hiroki and Nowaki were rather confused, the three banged and banged until the sake "bombed" and all quickly downed their drinks. It was amazing how just one drink could make everything much more casual. Turns out it was fun and the drink was rather good. Maybe tourists were not as dull as he has made them out to be.

"All you need to do is fill a shot of sake, put it on top of chopsticks, and drop it into a cup of beer?", Hiroki asked incredulous. He had to make sure he remembered this for future events. If he did this with his colleagues, they might stop branding him a boring bookworm!

"Yes! It is so easy, I used to love making them, because you can only screw this so many ways. And people were so happy they left great tips. I always felt bad, but so many tourists would leave them, I just accepted it. I'll go and serve myself another drink. Anybody up for round two?"

"I'll help, so you can show me some more drinks!"

Hiroki got up and went to join Manami in the kitchen. He was not one to drink constantly, but when he did, he went all out. The fact that he could learn new cocktails from Takahiro's wife was an opportunity one cannot miss.

"Hey, sorry for bringing this up so bluntly, it's just that you seem pretty certain to have met me before, why is that?"

Manami giggled a bit, before regaining her composure and answering the question, it did not bother her in the least, however, her host seemed ready to die from the question.

"It really is a funny story, I went to a school close to where you went and the two schools would occasionally get their students together in activities and festivals. I had a dear friend of mine who saw you at some event during one of the festivals and she became enamored with you. She claimed you had an air of mystery and a romantic side. Which is why we began trying to see what circles you roamed in. It was not easy, we could not find a connection, we only knew you and an Usami kid were friends!"

"Wa-wait, you guys stalked me? That's how you know me?" No wonder he could not recognize her, she just knew him through a very creepy way. Of course, Hiroki did not fail to recognize the various times he would stalk Nowaki. At least Nowaki knew he was being observed!

"Oh, come on, it was just a harmless crush. Besides, I haven't finished! So, anyway, we eventually realized that we had a friend, who was friends with this guy who was friends with an Usami and you were best friends with the younger brother! Even better was that they were having this huge graduation party, and our friend managed to get us in. At the party, my friend and I split up so we could cover more ground and find you quicker."

Manami's cheeks were now suddenly a shade darker, which Hiroki noted, and instantly began to worry. Why would she blush now, and not while she admitted to doing some serious prodding?

"It turns out, I found you before she did, we grabbed a bottle, took it to a closet, and well..., you were a really good kisser."

The air around them suddenly became opaque with embarrassment. Neither could look the other in the eye, and really, how could she just blurt that out? Japanese women really were starting to act more like the Western women. What was even more horrifying is that he did not remember that at all! He remembered going to the party and waking up in a bathtub.

"S-s-so when's Mahiro-kun's birthday?"

While one half of the group was in the kitchen, the other half was happily talking about random topics in the living room. Takahiro was a lively person and did not need a single drink to entertain.

"I had no idea you were an orphan, Kusama-san! You are too private, one would think you had something to hide."

"It is not that I have something to hide, I just need to practice on communicating. I don't excel in that field."

"Oh, come on! Nobody believes that! Your office is the easiest office to get to, since everyone knows you."

"I try to get to know everyone I work with, it's always more fun working with a friend."

"Listen, Kusama-san, I was wondering, how would a child act if they suddenly had a sibling? I really want another one! Mahiro is so cute, and I've spent most of my life raising a child, I don't know what to do if I suddenly stop."

"It really depends on the parent on how the child takes to the sibling. If you include the child in the process, they might enjoy having someone to share with. Of course, I am not a psychologist, so I can only tell you so much."

"Okay, so this time we brought the bottle to save some time."

"You took all that time for a bottle?", Takahiro asked

"No! we were trying out mixtures and whatnot."

The trio sat down and began to drink, Hiroki and Manami seemed to be competing on who could drink the fastest. After their awkward conversation in the kitchen, both were trying to feel less uneasy.

It seemed to have worked. Manami was suddenly proclaiming to give Takahiro hundreds of babies so he could always take care of cute Mahiros and Misakis. She also admitted she enjoyed going to visit the doctor with Mahiro to see the ever so dashing Dr. Kusama. Takahiro was just so happy to know Manami wanted more children, he left Earth and went off to imagine his unborn, nonexistent babies. Which caused him to miss his wife's comment and anything else going , on the other hand, heard the comment loud and clear.

"It's rude to go somewhere only to check the other person out."

"I am not checking anyone out! I am just noting."

"Women tend to do that alot, don't they? Note, stalk, steal boyfriends?"

"I have never stolen a boyfriend nor stalked, and I spared my friend from getting to know you, thankfully."

Nowaki was at a complete loss. He had been so surprised to see how well Hiroki had hit it off with their female guest, but now they were entering very dangerous territory. He had to intervene before some absurd type of cat fight broke out. For once, Nowaki was glad Takahiro was so oblivious, otherwise, he might have lost one of his dearest patients.

"Hiro-san, I really liked that drink you made, could you make me another one, please?"

Hiroki stopped to look intently in Nowaki's direction. He looked so cute, almost like an insecure child. The little blush supplied by the alcohol made him even cuter.

"Nowaki... y-you love only me, right?"

Hiroki's question was so blunt, it seems Nowaki's influence had rubbed off more than expected.

"Yes."

That response was just the trick. Hiroki looked much calmer and went to get the drink with the alcohol they no longer had.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything, it just slipped out!"

"I guess the liquor got to us."

"How long have you guys been together?"

"We celebrated our ninth year about five months ago."

"Oh my, Takahiro and I, we also celebrated our ninth this year! We got together at around the same time! How cool is that? We have so much in common."

"I guess." Nowaki smiled at her. He supposed they did have many things in common.

After the outburst between Hiroki and Manami, Takahiro slowly began to take in his whereabouts again. He turned to look at his wife whom was giggling, flustered, and too comfortable. She was amiably chatting away with Nowaki, while Hiroki was nowhere in sight.

"I'm sorry, it seems, my thoughts came over me. Too much work, I suppose."

"It's understanding, you did not miss out on much. Excuse me, I have to go check on something."

"Takahirooooo, I know you, work isn't on your mind. Not with me around, right?"

"I was just imagining us with four children. That would be great!"

Manami's face turned green. She got up and went to dispose of what was in her stomach in the bathroom. Whether it was from the alcohol or Takahiro's vision is still uncertain.

Nowaki, went to the kitchen and saw his lover cutely sleeping on the counter. Apparently Hiroki had tried to replace the liquor with green tea, and somehow fell asleep waiting for the water to boil. Nowaki cradled him and went to lay him down on their bed. Thus, awakening Hiroki, he had had a few drinks after all, and he was not as gracious as he had assumed. He had also been so engrossed with Hiroki's peaceful face, he failed to realize he had actually taken him where Mahiro was.

"Nowaki, you feel so smallllllll." Hiroki and Mahiro somehow found each other and were now sleeping together. The image was just too perfect and Nowaki could not help but to take a picture or five. When Nowaki walked out, He spotted Takahiro standing by the bathroom.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know! How much has she drunk? She has never gotten ill before, I'm a little worry."

"It's better she lets it out now than later in the car, don't worry too much over it, Takahiro-san."

"Yes, yes, you are the doctor after all. It's late, it's already after one, after she's done, we'll leave."

"That's a good idea, she really needs to lay down. It was an amazing time, though, thank you for insisting we get together."

"I'll call you to let you know when we should meet up. Next time, bring your girlfriends along, too."

"ha ha ha ha, I'll try."

A minute later Manami came out, and Nowaki volunteered to bring them Mahiro. He had thought Hiroki would continue to sleep, but he awoke and seemed more alert than before he fell asleep. They all walked towards the door and said their farewells.

"Hiroki-kun, where do you live, I could gladly drop you off. It wouldn't be safe to leave you alone in the condition you're in."

"Don't worry about me, just worry about your wife, she needs it."

"It's not a big deal, my conscience would never allow me to just walk away."

"Takahiro, I'm not going anywhere, I live here."

"Well then, does Kusama-san need a lift?"

"No."

"He lives in this building?"

"No."

"Hiroki, don't be so silly, just let me give him a ride."

"We live together. In the same house. We even sleep in the same bed. Because we've been dating for nine years, since we're gay! Now, bye, take care, and have a safe ride home."

With that, Hiroki closed the door, leaving a very frazzled Takahiro behind. He had wanted to tell the airhead the entire night, and now it was finally out. Hopefully, this makes him stop asking Nowaki about a girlfriend. Hiroki took a deep breath and walked to where his beloved was. Turns out, the nap really did him well as he was already sobering up.

"Hey, before we go to bed, I have something for you, it's silly, so don't get too excited."

**Okay, I was busy this week, but today I wasn't, so I wrote this. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed it even a little. Turns out, I totally loved writing it, now it'd be great if you guys enjoyed reading it. I tried to keep them in character, but the fun thing about Manami and Takahiro is that we know so little about them, it is left to our imagination to describe them.  
>So, just like really quick, tipping in Japan is considered rude and it's not really done, I read, but I figured a heavily tourist area would understand it.<br>Again, thanks so much for the feedback, I am so touched! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"What is it? I don't remember today being something important."

"I-it doesn't always have to be an important day for you to get something! Anyway, it's nothing special, it's silly."  
>Hiroki went to his briefcase and pulled out a leather- bound journal. He went towards Nowaki, his face getting redder with every step he took. He suddenly grabbed the other man's hand and began to walk towards their room. He did not bother to turn on the lights, rather, he pulled them towards the bed and turned on a little light beside him.<p>

Hiroki closed his eyes, he knew what he was about to do would be completely sappy, but the various times rehearsing and the alcohol really helped to support him continue, "You are constantly telling me how much you want to meet my parents and to know about my childhood, s-so I filled this up with memories and moments before I met you. After you finish reading it, I figured you choose a memory a-and I'll tell you more about it."

The fact that this was happening brought a sudden warmth inside of Nowaki. It was true that they had their fair share of tender moments, yet most had all been instigated by him. He did not mind, he knew Hiroki just needed a little encouragement and assurance before allowing his inner-cupid to come out, so the fact that he had done something like this for him made his heart burst. He was really blessed.

"Hiro-san, I'm so happy, I feel like I might implode."

"Don't make such a big deal. Anyway, when you're done, just tell me if you'd like to talk about any one in particular."

"I'd rather you tell me one right now.", Nowaki crept closer towards Hiroki as he said this, and embraced him once he got close enough. He noted how stiff Hiroki felt. This really must be too much for him.

"Tha-that's not the point!"

"I don't think Hiro-san, who is so very professional, would not be prepared to talk about what is in here at any given time."

Nowaki knew he had pushed the right spots, for Hiroki, now seemed to be contemplating what had just been said. What Nowaki did not know was that Hiroki had premeditated everything for weeks now and even stayed late in the office that day to practice how his approach should be. Not that Nowaki would ever find out how much time the professor spent on trying to do something for him. He would rather be a ballerina for a day than let Nowaki in on that bit of information.

"Fine, but, you can never bring this up again."

"I give you my word." Nowaki even lowered his head to emphasize his point.

Hiroki, separated from Nowaki and they were both now facing each other on the bed. He unconsciously grabbed a pillow next to him and brought it closer to his persona. After a few moments of silence, he inhaled deeply, and began talking.

"I don't really remember when I first learned to read. It should have been this monumental moment, but I learned so young, I only really remember just reading. I hadn't been such an avid reader from the start, rather, my love for it grew slowly. See, my dad, he's an executive who was hardly ever home, and whenever he was, it was usually to host a party, or a dinner, or something which would leave me locked in my room. I didn't like it, I was scared of the dark, which my dad knew, so he would turn off all the lights near my room in order to keep cooped in there. It scared me to no end, I would beg my mom to let me join them, but she just told me she couldn't do anything about it. So, I thought that maybe if I made my dad proud, it would get him to let me stay at the gatherings. Which was why each time I was forced to stay in my room, I would read. Not that it ever worked, but the reading, it just somehow became a habit, instead of something I wanted to prove. I started depending on books in order to feel safe when I was alone on the second floor. I even started depending on them when I would miss my mom at school."

Hiroki hugged the pillow even tighter. He had been mentally preparing himself to open up and feel so expose, only, he had been hoping for a few more weeks' intermission, nothing this soon. However, he was keen on getting it all out. He could do this much for Nowaki, he knew the goofy kid would be smiling for days after.

"A good book was always my way of dealing with emotions and, you know, bad situations. I guess what I'm really trying to say is that, up until some years ago, books helped me feel good."

"What changed?"

"I... I-I met someone better and r-real."

"Uahhhh, how-"

"Let me finish. When you were away, that time, even books couldn't help me. The one thing that helped me throughout my life did not make me feel at ease then. Nothing did, I rely too much on you now, and j-just never leave me. There, that's that. Now, let's sleep, it's late."

Before Hiroki could make a move, Nowaki grabbed his hand and brought him to his chest. They stayed that way for a few minutes, before gradually laying down together, still connected. Nowaki had so much to say to the other man right now, but he kept silent. Hiroki's pride had taken a huge blow that night, he could wait a while longer to let it all out. Slowly, they both began drifting towards dreamland.  
>Today had to be one of the greatest days in Nowaki's life. Hiroki was abnormally sweet and he had had a great dinner party. These are the little things that enrich a person, and he felt very well rich at the moment.<p>

**Epilogue:**

"Hiro-san, Mahiro-kun drew this picture for us to hang here."

Nowaki held a picture with two persons whom looked like Hiroki and Nowaki, both were drawn with animal ears and tails. It was amazing quality for a three year old Takahashi offspring.

"It's Professor Red Panda and Dr. Panda!"

"Tell that kid to stop calling me a cat!"

"Hiro-san, red pandas are more closely related to weasels and raccoons, not cats."

Hiroki put the picture down and went into the bathroom, slamming the door. Nowaki knew the core of the problem was Hiroki wanted to be called a panda. That was so not happening, he was staying as the "bamboo-eating cat".

**I was in a reallyyyyy cheesy mood guys, I had to let it out. haha, so, again, thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, alerting the story, etc., it was awesome, and I hope the story didn't disappoint too much. I went into a completely different direction in some parts, but that's what happens when you're writing at 2 am. Anywayyy, I have some more random ideas and stuff. I guess I should work on them. **


End file.
